The Factors
by Falling Tenshi
Summary: When an experiment goes wrong and Salazar Slytherin is brought to the future.
1. Woops Factor

Here's the first part of my Factors two-shot. I wasn't going to publish this yet, but as a sorry for a late updating of my other story, here it is.

* * *

**The "Woops" Factor**

"Harry!"

Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort, jumped and fell off his chair as his long time friend, Hermione Granger, yelled his name and ran up to him.

"Hermione," he sighed from the floor. "I know I'm the auror and you're just a researcher for the DOM, but don't do that!"

"That's not important." She waved his complaint away and joined him on the floor. "As you already know, because you somehow know everything my department does - there's still some people angry with you for that - that I've been working with timer turners." Harry snickered, thinking about the shadowy group that he kept tabs on. "And we had a break threw! We're pretty sure-" "Oh no." "-that we've discovered a way to send someone _forward_ in time."

She looked at him expectedly, making him groan. "Why me?"

She shrugged. "Who better then the boy-who-lived?"

"Uh huh," he raised an eyebrow. "And if I agreed to be your lab rat the last time, the time before, and so on, I would have been the boy-who-was-mutilated."

"Mutilation only happened once. We fixed the problem and gave the cat a funeral." She informed him matter-of-factly.

"How lovely." He said dryly.

"It'll get you out of your office." He raised an eyebrow, wondering how that would be enough to make him say yes. "And your fan girls may have happened to be tipped off where you are."

"Well?" He quickly stood up. "Let's get this thing under way."

Hermione stood up as well, "Follow me."

She led him through twist and turns, through the maze of the department of mysteries and into the room of time.

"Harry, these," she waved at the others gathered in the room, "are my co-workers. Everyone, this is our monkey."

Harry shifted nervously at the grins the group gave him. He felt like a shark facing down a drugged up killer whale that wanted to eat him.

"Excellent." One of the gathered men started laughing maniacally.

One of the others, the lone female apart from Hermione, shot a silencing charm at him while the rest of the group continued to give Harry creepy smiles.

"You know," Harry smiled nervously. "I just remembered I have to do…paperwork."

"No problem," the youngest of the group waved his escape excuse away. "When our time catches up to you we'll just let you use a normal time turner."

"Wait," Harry flailed his arms. "What do you mean, when time catches up?"

"It's a one way trip," the female started explaining as Hermione led him to the middle of a platform. "It's just like going back in time; you go, and then wait for the timelines to connect again."

"Okay Harry," Hermione handed him what looked to be a time turner with pink sand. "Spin that once and you'll go forward one hour. We'll be waiting." She stepped back off the platform.

"Well, here goes." He slowly tilted the hour glass and looked back up, surprised they were all in the same places, albeit frowning.

"It didn't work." One of the scientists pouted.

"Try another turn." Hermione prompted.

Nervously, Harry did so. Once again, nothing happened. The group tried to think of what was wrong when a pile of pink sand was dropped on Harry's head. "It's needs more ompf." The man who had laughed earlier claimed, even before they could guess what happened.

"Yeah, okay." One shrugged. "Try it again Potter."

Harry was a little nervous by this point, but he wasn't a Gryffindor in school for nothing. He turned it.

Nothing happened.

One of the scientist broke down crying, devastated the experiment failed in such a boring manner. A sharp retort in an unknown language from behind Harry shocked them all into pulling their wands.

"Identify yourself!" Hermione demanded from the man who looked to be in his mid twenties.

The stranger, who was covered in pink sand, said nothing. Their wand tips started glowing and the man held his hands up, showing his lack of wand, and said something in the unknown language with a sneer.

Harry looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes. "What language is he speaking?"

The muggleborn know-it-all looked down right annoyed. "I don't know."

Harry lowered his wand slightly and looked at each unspeakable. "Now what?"

The cloaked figures shifted nervously and wouldn't look at him. He sighed and looked back at the annoyed man. He was average height - though he held himself like he thought he was tall - for a man with black hair spilling past his shoulders, tied at the base of his neck with a ribbon. His face was angular, in the same way as most purebloods. His eyes were dark brown, and his skin pale. It was his clothes however, that stood out the most; most guys would _not _be seen in tights.

"My vault on you guys having brought Mr. Tights from the past."

Nobody took Harry's bet.

_/"Pink is so degrading."/ _The group turned their heads as a thin, triangular head poked out of the pink sand._ /"Whatcha'll staring at? You never seen a snake in pink before? Am I gonna haveta beat ya?"/ _A scaly tail waved threatening at them.

_/"What art thou speech?"/ _The group whipped their heads back to the man as he hissed at the snake.

_/"English, dude."/_

/"_Be it not any English thy know."/_

_/"Do I look like I care?"/ _The snakes forked tongue wiggled at the man.

_/"I don't think he does."/ _Harry mused.

This time it was the mans head that whipped._ /"You know Parseltongue?"/_

_/"Holy pregnant cow,"/ _the snake interrupted any response Harry could have gave. _/"You're Harry Potter."/ _The snake tilted it's head._ /"Dude, aren't you dead?"/_

"Harry?" During the hissed conversation Hermione had made her way to Harry. "What's going on?"

"Well," he blinked at his friend. "The guy is definitely from the past with his 'thou's', and I'd say the snake is from the future since according to him I'm dead."

Hermione processed this. "Ask them who they are."

He nodded. _/"You know who I am,"/ _he directed at the snake._ /"But I don't know who you are."/_

_/"Hi,"/ _the snake waved it's tail._ /"I'm Theodorus, and I'm a mouseaholic."_

Harry grinned. _/"Hi Theodorus."/ _He turned to the still irritated man._ /"And you are?"/_

_/"Thou shall assume you art inquiring to thy's name."/ _He sneered at Harry._ /"Thy be Salazar Slytherin."/_

The snake and Harry stared dumbly at Salazar.

"Harry?" Harry numbly turned to his friend. "What's wrong? What did they say?"

Harry pointed at the long dead man. "Salazar Slytherin."

There was a clatter as wands were dropped from shocked fingers. "Holy shit, we brought Salazar Slytherin here."


	2. Deal Factor

Many of you mentioned that thy and what not means you, not I. I went through and tried to fix that. Sorry about it though, I don't speak old English, and had no clue.

* * *

**The "Deal" Factor**

_/"It still remain unknown as to why thy believes I need to be here."/_ A dark haired man grouched.

_/"What better place to hide a misplaced founder of Hogwarts, then Hogwarts?"/_ His companion questioned before reminding,_ /"And you are in a time that uses 'you', not thy, use it already."/_

_/" Then why dost thou have to follow?"/_ The man sneered.

_/"You, damnit! It's not that hard. And I told you before, I'm here to keep an eye on you and translate until the unspeakable finish a spell to make you speak modern English."/_

_/" 'Cause yours sucks!"/ _a snake poked it's head out of Harry's robes.

_/"I dost like thee."/_

_/"Deal with it."/_

"Harry." A tall, old man happily walked up to them after calling out. "Harry, my boy, it's been so long."

"Six months Albus." The man's companion, Harry, and Albus hugged.

"And this must be Salazar Slytherin. My, such a handsome man." Albus grinned at the man. "But enough of an old mans observations, come, come." He led the two younger men down corridors until they arrived at the portrait of a sphinx. "I'm afraid the head boy and girl for this coming year are Slytherin and Gryffindor, but I thought you would enjoy the Ravenclaw rooms in replacement. Knowledge is power." He said the password and the portrait swung open. "It is quite a Ravenclaw password, but you may change it by placing your wand on the frame and saying the old password, then the new."

"Thank you Albus." The two hugged again and the old man walked off with a cheery wave.

_/"This is where we will be staying."/_ Harry moved to the side to let Salazar enter.

The founder sneered - he really liked that expression it seemed - and brushed passed him. Harry just rolled his eyes and stepped into the room himself.

"Harry!" Harry swore and his hand darted back to prevent the portrait from closing. Hermione, clad in unspeakable gear, jogged up. "Can I come in?"

"If I say no?"

"Then you get to be the only one to hear Slytherin's thou's."

"Come in, come in." Harry swept his arm in a grand manner. "Would you like some tea?" He knelt down to put Theodorus on the ground, the snake wasn't happy with all the movement.

"Yes, please."

Harry went to summon a house elf, then paused. Looking at Hermione's narrowed eyes, he laughed nervously. "I'm just going to run down to the kitchen and make some."

Hermione nodded satisfied. "You know how I like mine." The portrait clicked shut behind him. "Now, for you." She eyed Salazar as she pulled out her wand. With a couple of swish and flicks and a spoken work a black light shot out from her wand and hit a surprised Salazar. "As Harry should have told you, I'm Hermione Granger. I was part of the group that brought you here. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Why wouldst I ask thou, a _woman_, questions?"

Hermione tensed and a furious glare was aimed at Salazar.

"Tea time!" Harry came threw the door. "Umm," he hesitated just inside seeing the looks being shared. "Should I go back for some biscuits?"

"No," Hermione snapped, angry showing in her entire form. "You are no longer needed as a translator for Mr. Slytherin but you are still required to keep an eye on him. Should he require anything Hogwarts cannot provide, he can go without." Reverting to official in an attempt to keep her angry contained, she gave Harry her speech and stalked out of the room in an angry flurry of curls.

"Thou's time is mad for allowing a _woman_ such freedom."

"_Thou_ better get of his high horse and realize it's not his time!" Harry yelled. Appalled and angry at the man discriminating against his best friend, for being a woman no less.

Salazar said nothing as Harry stormed into a bedroom, one done in blue, and slammed the door. With a disdainful sniff, the Hogwart's founder stalked into the other bedroom, this one done in bronze, and shut the door,

_/"Guys?"/_ a triangular head popped out from under a couch. _/"Guys? …Not funny."/_

* * *

"Gryffindor's." Salazar mumbled disdainfully, as Harry ran around throwing snowballs with students that stayed at school over break.

Harry ran over panting and flopped onto the ground beside the standing male. He looked up at his companion. "You should join a side and have some fun."

Salazar glared down at him. "It's a waste of time and almost as stupid," he sneered at the slang word, one of the many he had picked up much to his chagrin, "as the password you gave our portrait."

Harry just snorted and waited for the older man to look away. He gathered a good handful of snow before standing up and _shoving _it down Salazar's cloak.

The man hissed in cold and shock as Harry ran away laughing. "I'm going to kill you Potter." His hissed threat was lost in the wind. Feeling more annoyance right then towards Harry then the game - stoked with each trickle of melting snow down his back - stalked over to the side warring with Harry.

Needless to say, with his cold disposition and fierce glare - two things Snape had taught them all to fear - took over control and the war between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin took off.

A cease fire was called a few hours into the war and everyone trooped inside for supper.

"Admit it, you had fun." Harry needled the man he had come to befriend over the months.

"I had no such thing."

"So that grin you had after your snowball hit me in the face was indigestion?"

Salazar didn't answer and proceeded to ignore him. Harry laughed and turned to the person on his left and started to harass that person.

"Ah, once again, a great supper." Everyone turned to Albus. "I wish you all a merry Christmas and may your presents tomorrow be bountiful. Now off you trot, Santa will only come by when you're sleeping."

"Night Albus." Harry smiled at his mentor and Salazar nodded.

"Night Harry, my boy. Salazar."

With pleasantries done, Harry and Salazar headed to their portrait.

"I do not see why we must celebrate a Christian holiday." Salazar groused.

"Because it's fun."

"How is celebrating a religion that burns us at the stake, fun?"

"Because we ignore that part and focus on the tree, presents, family, snow, and mistletoe."

"And this is fun?" He gestured to an awkward couple under mistletoe.

"Yes, which means you need to have fun, so stop fighting me."

"And if I don't want to?"

They stopped in front of the sphinx and Harry grinned. "That's a very simple answer." He pointed up at a sprig of mistletoe. Before Salazar could understand what was happening Harry lent up and mumbled against the other mans lips, "Deal." before sealing them with his own. They ignored the portrait as it swung open.


	3. Work Factor

**The "Work" Factor**

**Part One**

A knock on the door roused the two males inside, making the smaller one got out of bed grumbling as he stumbled to the door. He swung it open and glared at the old man on the other side. "It's the first day of summer vacation Albus, what do you want?" he growled out.

"Harry, my boy, so happy to see you up so early." Albus ignored the growl from the younger man in front of him. "I just came by to inquire where young Salazar will be staying."

Harry's anger turned to confusion. "What do you mean, he'll be staying here wont he?"

"Oh no," Albus pulled a lemon candy out of a pocket and popped it into his mouth. "One has to pay to stay the summer, why, even the teachers do. And I'm afraid Salazar has no means to pay."

"Shouldn't he have a vault? I'm sure a thousand years is great for interest."

"It would make things easier." He sucked on his candy. "But, alas, Gringotts was not yet open at that time. The poor boy has no money."

Harry rubbed his face. "Great, so what should he do then?"

"Why, get a job of course." Albus smiled.

"You want him to get a job?" Harry deadpanned. Albus nodded cheerfully.

Harry stared at his former Headmaster and determined: yes, he was insanely happy, emphasis on the insane, and yes, he was serious. So he did what any other person wanting to keep their sanity would do, he shut the door.

Albus dealt with for the time being, he could barely hear the mans cheery whistling now, he glanced at the clock, and swore.

"Whet the hell Albus!" he raged to the empty room. "It's six in the freakin' morning." He glared at the room for a couple more minutes before sulking back to bed and the warm body he left there.

At a much more decent time, Harry and Salazar were enjoying breakfast and Harry contemplated how to tell Salazar about needing to get a job.

"Soooo," Harry drawled, trying to sound nonchalant. "Any plans for the summer brewing in your head?" It didn't work; Salazar was giving him that narrow eyed look of 'I know you're up to something'.

"I have nothing planned."

"Huh, that'll be boring." Harry stared at the still sleeping Theodorus. "Maybe you should get a job."

When Salazar stayed quiet Harry glanced over at him to find Salazar staring him down, hard. "It was all Albus' idea!" he cracked. "I thought it was a stupid idea but I can't think of anything better and I refuse to let you mooch off me like I'm some kind of sugar daddy!" He went back to staring at the sleeping snake. "So you need a job."

"Very well."

Harry turned back to the other man so fast he gave himself whiplash. "What?" Salazar raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay," he mumbled to himself before addressing Salazar; "I guess we can settle into my place today and go out job hunting tomorrow."

"Satisfactory."

Harry rolled his eyes.

**Part Two**

"Morning sunshine!" Harry greeted his newest housemate as said housemate wandered into the kitchen.

Salazar ignored him, just grabbed the steaming cup of tea left out for him. After a long, blissful sip of the hot beverage he acknowledged Harry. "Good morning."

"I ambushed a passing owl and nicked a copy of the Daily Prophet. Most of it was garbage, but it has a page for job openings." He explained at a raised eyebrow. "We'll head out to the first ad after breaky."

"Very well." Salazar sipped his tea imperiously.

The toaster took that moment to spit out two pieces of toast. Harry grabbed them, slathered them in marmalade, and handed one to Salazar.

"Done?" Harry asked as he brushed crumbs off his clothes.

"Yes." Salazar continued to sip his tea.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ready?"

Salazar sighed and set his tea down, "I suppose so."

* * *

"First stop." Harry looked up at the garnish sign spelling, 'Manachino's'. "Shall we?" he gestured to the door.

No customers were sitting in any of booths or at any of the tables. In fact, there was only one person they could see; a Chinese man cutting up something at the bar. The two headed to the other occupant when a crash came from what they assumed was the kitchen, behind the bars wall. The man at the bar spun around and started yelling in Chinese, pointing his knife threateningly at the wall.

Harry shared a look with Salazar and cautiously approached the bar. "Umm, excuse me?" Harry turned to glance at Salazar when he went unheard before trying again, a little louder. "Excuse me." The man kept yelling at the wall. "Excuse me!" Harry yelled. But he was still ignored.

Huffing, he put the Prophet on the bar and crossed out the first add with an orange marker.

* * *

"Construction!" Harry spread his arms out to encompass a building. He eyed a group of men loitering by the door talking. He took in their beefy muscles and work clothes before turning to Salazar. Thin, lithe, and neatly dressed. "Never mind."

* * *

"It's on the edge of Knockturn alley, but Hermione has before here before and says nice things about it."

They entered the quant little building named 'Jess' Books'. everything was made in wood and all the light came from floor lamps placed periodically, giving it a homely feeling.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A worker came over with a polite smile.

"Yes," Harry smiled back. "We're here about the job opening." He held up the Prophet.

"Ah," the workers smile turned apologetic. "I'm afraid we just hired someone, sorry."

"It's okay, come on Sal."

Harry sighed as they exited, crossing another ad out in orange. "At this rate we'll never find you a job."

"Looking for a job are you?" a man coming out of Knockturn asked.

Salazar took in the man's expensive clothes and well groomed look, and believed he had found a fellow lord, a kindred spirit. "Yes, do you know of an opening?"

The man gave a shark's grin, "I do happen to know of an opening." He eyed the time traveling founder hungrily. "And I know you will be excellent for the job."

Harry was watching shocked, but broke out of it long enough to squeak out a, "No thanks." and drag Salazar away.

* * *

Supper found the two sitting in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for their food. Harry had the newspaper on the table in front of him and he was angrily scribbling the orange marker all over the page.

"You didn't have to worry about finding a job in my time." Salazar finally commented as their food arrived. "You just did as your father before you did."

Harry capped the marker. "Okay, and what was your father?"

"A wizard."

* * *

No offence meant to Chinese, I was just annoyed with some people at work yattering away in whatever language they speak in at work.

If anyone has ideas for a chapter they want, tell me and I may write it, I'm pulling these ideas outta air and it's getting a little thin. Also, any ideas for where Sal ends up working, will be taken into concideration.


End file.
